


Чемодан

by Leadlay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Friendship, Gen, dark!AU, weird headcanons in general, weird obscurus headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadlay/pseuds/Leadlay
Summary: Дарк!АУ. Сборник драбблов-ретейлингов событий фильма в "темном" варианте вселенной.





	1. Снаружи

Они выбрались из канавы, куда свалились, когда этот парень буквально засосал Якоба и себя самого внутрь воздуха.  
Якоб не жаловался. Денег в долг он не получил — но особо и не рассчитывал, говорили же ему, что это семейный бизнес, — зато все пули прошли мимо. Это уже чего-то стоит.  
Не говоря уже об этом... человеке с чемоданом.  
И его «друге».  
Сначала парень немного раздражал Якоба — особенно тем, что тоже приперся просить в долг, не говоря уже о том, что вел себя очень нездорово, — но потом случилось все то, что случилось.  
Якоб не очень понимал, спит он или бодрствует, когда увидел эту помесь крота и хорька, жрущую золотые побрякушки прямо с людей, или ветку в руках парня, извергающую искры, или сворачивающийся вокруг воздух. Или... или этот чемодан, распахнувшийся от случайного пинка; Якобу пришлось перепрыгнуть его, чтобы нырнуть за стол, и он готов был поклясться, что там, внизу, не было ничего, кроме черной курящейся бездны, в которой что-то, казалось, шевелилось.  
Но когда началась пальба, потому что она просто не могла не начаться, Якоб явно уже проснулся, и, ну, просто стал иметь дело с тем, что было вокруг него, как всегда и делал. Хотя, возможно, выбрал для этого не лучший способ — особенно решив прострелить руку одному здоровяку, схватившему крота-золотожора за шею и уже собиравшемуся разбить ему голову о стену.  
Что ж, просить в долг все равно придется в другом месте, остальное...  
Якоб огляделся. Теперь они были в паре кварталов от заварушки. Неплохо.  
Остальное приложится.  
— Полезай, тебе говорят!..  
Якоб, после короткого колебания засунув револьвер в мягкий внутренний карман, оглянулся — его спутник сидел на земле, упихивая своего крота в приоткрытый чемодан.   
— Негодник, чтоб я еще раз... да ты бы знал, как заставил меня поволноваться... больше никаких...  
Крот наконец исчез в бездне внутри; человек хлопнул верхней крышкой, тяжело выдохнув, и уселся сверху.  
— Ньют Скамандер, — внезапно сказал он, протягивая Якобу руку. — Спасибо.  
— И вам, — дернул Якоб плечом после паузы, протягивая ладонь в ответ. — Якоб Ковальски.  
Он немного помедлил, размышляя, а потом махнул рукой, положил свой чемодан рядом и не без труда сел на него. Все равно тот был теперь пустым — содержимое осталось у «семьи», в которую Якобу хода не было.  
Некоторое время оба молча переводили дух; Якоб — шумно, вытянув ноги, а Ньют — скорчившись и почти беззвучно. Света вокруг было маловато; ночные огни Нью-Йорка едва достигали таких задворок.  
— Так вот зачем вам были деньги нужны, — Якоб указал на чужой чемодан. — Понятно теперь. Прожорливая, должно быть, штука.  
Ньют едва заметно наклонил голову, и его лицо потемнело, почти сливаясь с полутьмой вокруг.  
— Не «штука», — сухо сказал он. — Нюхля — мой друг.  
— Эй, ладно, ладно, — Якоб покосился на рукав Ньюта, в котором исчезла недавно опасная веточка. — Я просто не знаю, как назвать, потому что такое в первый раз вижу. Аж дух захватило.  
— Да? — спросил Ньют странноватым тоном.  
— Конечно. Вообще деньги можно достать не...  
— Я не деньги ищу.  
— А что?  
— Не что. Кого.  
После короткой паузы он прибавил:  
— Еще одного друга.  
— А. У него неприятности?  
— Наверное. Его тут вряд ли... поймут, поэтому, думаю, да. Но со мной ему будет безопасно! Слышали, может, про взрывы газа в городе? Их так назвали. Взрывами газа.  
— А-гаа, — понимающе протянул Якоб. — Слышал. Да, тогда телеграмму так просто не пошлешь.  
Ньют сжался еще больше, коротко дернув головой, словно почему-то не решаясь засмеяться.  
Якобу почудилось, что из щелки неисправного замка в чужом чемодане тонко-тонко, едва заметно сочится темный дымок, смешиваясь с грязным ночным воздухом.  
— Да. И, в любом случае...  
Ньют уперся локтями в колени и приподнялся, странновато вывернув голову и поглядев на Якоба почти смущенно.  
— В любом случае, он еще пока об этом не знает. Что, ну, что мы — друзья.  
Якоб, глядевший на него в ответ, ухмыльнулся половиной рта и тут же издал смех, похожий на крик какаду.  
— Боже. Слушайте, вы мне нравитесь. А когда найдете этого друга, вы тоже запихнете его в чемодан?  
Еще секунду Ньют, застыв, глядел на него, а потом облегченно фыркнул, — вся его поза словно разом потеряла напряжение, — и несколько раз кивнул.


	2. Внутри

Якоб услышал за спиной металлический щелчок, слишком похожий на взвод курка, и рывком обернулся.  
Ньют открыл чемодан, положенный им на землю.  
— Лезьте внутрь, — быстро проговорил он приглушенным голосом, придерживая крышку.   
— Что?  
— Быстрее, мистер Ковальски!  
Над распахнутым зевом чемодана поднимался легкий темный туман, светлее по тону, чем темнота закоулка, в который они забились.  
— Д... да что вы делаете, я...  
Ньют отбросил чемоданную крышку и, вскочив, вперился взглядом Якобу прямо в глаза.  
Якоб был взрослым мужчиной, уж кое-что повидавшим в жизни — даже до последней пары дней, вместивших на удивление много событий.  
Но этот немигающий взгляд, похожий на тот, каким пригвождает к месту свою жертву крупный хищник, почти заставил его съежиться.  
— Она уже здесь! — прошипел Ньют. Его мимика была гибкой, заметной, объемной — дикое волнение, раздражение, упорство, немного страха, — почти нормальной, такой, какая была бы у любого человека на его месте... но глаза не вписывались в нее, словно он то ли не умел собрать свое лицо воедино, общаясь наконец не со зверем, но с себе подобным, то ли просто не хотел.  
— Я не могу нас отсюда аппарировать, а она уже здесь, мистер Ковальски, пожалуйста...  
— Вы же... — Якоб подергал рукой, имитируя взмахи волшебной палочкой. — И у меня еще полный барабан.  
— Она _аврор,_ — почти простонал Ньют; его сбивчивый шепот сливался во что-то слаборазборчивое. — Я — только магозоолог! А авроры, к тому же, не ходят поодиночке. Маггловское оружие тут точно не поможет, мистер Ковальски, Мерлином прошу, авроры везде больные, а здесь вообще бешеные, пожалуйста, вы ведь маггл, они... они же могут причинить вам боль.   
Там, за выступом стены, раздались шаги — быстрые, цокающие.  
— Пожалуйста. Чемодан. Там безопасно.  
Взгляд исчез, и Якоб невольно сдвинулся с места, шагнув к загадочной бездне. Ньют, вывернувшись, как ящерица, обогнул его громоздкую фигуру, застыв почти у самой границы их ненадежного укрытия.  
«А вы?» — хотел спросить Якоб вяло, но не обернулся: темнота внутри чемодана гипнотизировала даже сильнее, чем взгляд его нового знакомца.  
А потом слишком близко позади раздался окрик — слов Якоб не знал, но тон был ему хорошо знаком.  
Полицейские облавы.  
Наверное, есть вещи, которые одинаковы в любых мирах.  
 _Вы всех своих друзей..._  
Якоб зажмурился, меняя темноту на темноту, и решительно шагнул — подумать только! — решительно шагнул прямо в чемодан.  
Твердое, как деревянная доска, дно, бывшее заметно глубже, чем он ожидал, оказалось вдруг слишком узким.  
Нога Якоба соскользнула, и он ухнул внутрь.  
Несколько секунд спустя, лежа на спине и судорожно хватая ртом воздух, он не мог думать ни о чем кроме того, что ему все-таки очень повезло с комплекцией. Будь Якоб тощим, как Ньют, он легко мог свернуть себе шею, скатившись с узенькой, старомодной винтовой лестницы кубарем. Так он хотя бы застрял по дороге, в итоге просто съехав по ней, и даже головой не особо ударился.  
Потом он облизнул губы, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сел, привалившись спиной к столбику в конце лестницы, и вытащил пистолет. Так, на всякий случай.  
Случая пока, впрочем, не было.  
Помещение, в котором он очутился, было вполне... нет, комнаты в чемоданах в принципе не могут быть нормальными; а эта выглядела довольно _волшебной._  
Просто видимой опасности нигде не было.  
Больше всего это помещение походило на гибрид хижины какого-нибудь отшельника из сказок и кабинета консервативного ученого-натуралиста.  
Вокруг теснились каталожные шкафы темного дерева с надписанными наклейками на узких ящичках (Якобу показалось, что он разобрал слово «мандрагора»); два стола покрывали кучи разбросанных бумаг и свитков, перемежаемых перьями, целыми и поломанными чуть не пополам; в опасной неустойчивости среди всего этого стояли пробирки, склянки и бутыльки — во многих что-то плавало, в некоторых — светилось. На высоте головы сидящего Якоба, прямо в выдвинутых ящиках одного из шкафов, стояли одна над другой три ручные каменные ступки, в каких на кухнях толкут специи (Якоб, впрочем, сомневался, что Ньют использует их для этого). Тут и там валялись книги. Со стен свисали гроздья сухих и подсохших трав и цветов, а некоторые растения вообще были живыми — судя по тому, что их длинные стебли опутывали нехитрую мебель, а усики цеплялись за медные ручки.  
Всю «хижину» заливал ровный, мягкий, непонятно откуда берущийся свет, достаточный для того, чтобы спокойно читать и писать, а температура воздуха была немного выше, чем в прохладном архиве снаружи — тоже максимально комфортной.  
Якоб задрал голову. Крышка чемодана там, наверху, была теперь закрыта, и ни звука не доносилось с той стороны.  
— Не сгиньте уж там, мистер Скамандер, — проворчал он себе под нос, искренне надеясь, что Ньют знает, что делает. Застрять в чемодане навсегда ему совсем не хотелось.  
По дальнему столу скользнуло что-то черное.  
Якоб среагировал на движение даже быстрее, чем ожидал — тело было на взводе. Он мгновенно вскинул пистолет и, прижимаясь спиной к столбику лестницы, поднялся на ноги, въедливо вглядываясь в каждый кусочек захламленного пространства.  
Якоб с уверенностью мог сказать, что умело обращается с оружием. А для того, чтобы по-настоящему умело с ним обращаться, нужно не только выстрелить в цель, но еще и успеть сделать это прежде, чем она сама в тебя выстрелит.  
Интерьер хижины оставался неподвижным. У человека, меньше просидевшего на фронте или меньше отиравшегося после среди городских низов быстро замелькало бы в глазах от пестроты, распадающейся на невиданные, поистине волшебные и очень непривычные детали.  
Рассудок Якоба не отмечал больше эти застывшие детали, сливая их в общий ровный фон.  
Якоба интересовало сейчас только то, что двигается.  
Ствол пистолета замер в воздухе.  
Вновь черный проблеск — куда ближе, по верхним ящикам правого шкафа. Оружие Якоба дернулось в ту сторону; но это, чем бы оно ни было, вновь скрылось.  
«Там безопасно», — сказал ему Ньют. Безопасно. Мысли Якоба медленно наполнились осознанием того, что Ньют запихал недавно в чемодан своего волшебного крота. Что Ньют занимается волшебными животными. Что этот чемодан, Боже всемогущий, этот чемодан же _полон фантастических тварей._  
— Выходи, — хрипло проговорил Якоб вслух, сглотнув. — И я тебе ничего не сделаю, обещаю.  
Хоть бы это был крот.  
Боже, хоть бы это был просто крот.  
Прямо у него за спиной столбик, на который он опирался, вдруг душераздирающе скрипнул, и Якоб отпрыгнул, разворачиваясь в воздухе и едва не всадив пулю в безвинное дерево.  
Спиной Якоб снес часть склянок со стола; судорожно обернувшись вновь, он убедился, что пролитые субстанции хотя бы не светятся и не испаряются на глазах.   
_Безопасно!_  
Якоб хорошо помнил, как Ньют относится к своим животным. То есть «друзьям». И если Якоб пристрелит сейчас хоть одного такого друга, за его собственную жизнь смело можно будет не давать ни цента.  
— Кро-отик, — позвал он немного осторожнее, оглядываясь кругом и пытаясь сделать голос выше и мягче, словно разговаривал с ребенком. — Нюхач, верно? Нет, Нюхел... Нюхля? Ню-юхля. Иди сюда. У меня для тебя есть золотая цепочка.  
Доски на стене справа проскрипели с каким-то потрескиванием, словно на морозе. Якоб резко замолк, вглядываясь в стены; ничего особенного, кроме двери и окна с мутным стеклом на противоположной от лестницы. Куда могла вести эта дверь, наружу? Или в другой чемодан?  
Якоб приподнял руку, задев что-то локтем; оно, оказавшись фотографией в рамке со стеклом, свалилось со стола и разбилось вдребезги.  
«Это плохо», — успел подумать Якоб.  
А потом вся хижина разом затрещала и заскрипела так оглушительно, что Якоб едва не оглох, и эта чудовищная симфония совсем не желала заканчиваться, как закончился бы обычный скрип.  
Каждый кусочек дерева вокруг, казалось, разрывался изнутри.  
Якоб слепо бросился вперед, к двери, как зверь, чующий клыки хищника за спиной, и рванулся наружу, вложив в удар всю силу и весь свой вес. Хоть бы она не выдер...  
Дверь оказалась открыта.  
Якоб вылетел из ходящей ходуном хижины, как пробка из бутылки, и по инерции пробежал еще футов пятнадцать; примерно тогда же он понял, что все это время истошно вопил.  
Потом он остановился и замолк. И несколько секунд, тяжело отдуваясь, смотрел на хижину с этого расстояния, сжимая теперь револьвер обеими руками (ствол все равно ходил ходуном, словно Якоб был мальчишкой, впервые добравшимся до оружия).  
Хижина постепенно успокаивалась; что бы ни вызвало это сотрясение, оно пока не желало гнаться за жертвой наружу.   
Или, может, это делала сама хижина? У волшебников, уж наверное, должны быть волшебные дома.  
 _Или, по крайней мере, чемоданы._  
Резкий порыв холодного ветра хорошо остужал; Якоб, не решаясь утереть пот со лба, огляделся — хотя уже заранее не доверял любым неподвижным объектам, к которым обычно встал бы спиной, чтобы прикрыть ее.  
Он стоял на каменном плато, продуваемом всеми ветрами и похожим на далекие скалистые пространства возле Кордильер. Дикий Запад, свирепее некуда.  
Судя по небу, занимался рассвет. Возле хижины росло несколько деревьев, включая яблоню, плетеный заборчик ограждал травянистую полянку и деревянный настил недалеко от распахнутой теперь двери. Тут и там стояли, лежали и валялись предметы мирной, почти фермерской жизни. Ну, может, топор, воткнутый в мясницкую колоду возле большого закрытого ларя, трудно было назвать мирным, но у сельской жизни всегда есть свои особые стороны.  
Якоб снова облизнул губы; ветер мгновенно высушил их. На секунду показалось... нет; Якоб присмотрелся.  
Конечно, нет. Он не мог пропустить движение среди неподвижности.  
Небо не было небом.  
На высоте в несколько человеческих ростов над ним — порядочной, но далеко не бесконечной, — кусок неба хлопал на ветру, как плохо закрепленный брезент палатки, и рассветная краска на самом его конце выглядела размазанной и сходящей на нет.  
Дверь все-таки не вела наружу по-настоящему.  
Просто Ньют Скамандер, волшебник, заботящийся о своих друзьях, не допустил бы, чтобы они жили в зоопарке с клетками и прутьями, пусть и внутри его чемодана.  
Якоб не сразу понял, что опустил оружие; и еще дольше не мог сперва понять, а потом и признаться самому себе в том, что он сейчас испытывал.  
Он отошел на шаг, медленно обводя взглядом этот мир. Всю эту магию.  
Это было очень старое чувство. Обычно его испытывают в детстве, но забыть его по-настоящему невозможно, и уж точно — когда сталкиваешься с чем-то... чем-то таким.  
Немного дальше, справа, плато сворачивалось в узкий проход и перетекало в настоящий тропический лес, отделенный ручьем и полускрытый какой-то смешной приставной лесенкой; за хижиной натянутое полотнище пейзажа, судя по звукам, скрывало за собой саванну, а дальше...  
Якоб, очарованный, поворачивался туда и сюда, вскидывая голову, пятясь назад, отклоняясь в стороны, оглядываясь, пожирая взглядом все. Револьвер висел в его руке бессмысленным куском остывшего железа.  
Высоко в магическом «небе» пролетело несколько птиц, сбившихся в ровный клин; их перья были золотистыми, а такого же цвета хвосты, похожие на вуаль или воду, тянулись позади на добрую полудюжину футов.  
Якоб шагнул назад еще раз, не отрывая от птиц взгляда и, кажется, даже раскрыв рот, как ребенок; но его нога опустилась в пустоту.   
Вскрикнув и судорожно попытавшись ухватиться за что-нибудь, он не удержал равновесия и полетел вниз по склону — да нет, скорее, обрыву, — пересчитывая боками какие-то округлые валуны.  
Падение, к счастью, закончилось быстрее, чем могло бы — на ровной поверхности и в довольно мягком снегу.  
Кости, кажется, целы... голова в том числе. Крови нет, хотя, если судить наощупь, шишка наверняка останется.   
Якоб подтолкнул тело еще одним усилием, чтобы оказаться на спине, и раскинул руки. Освежающий снежный холод немедленно уцепился за них.  
— Безопасно, — снова проворчал он, но, на удивление для самого себя, без раздражения.  
Некоторое время Якоб молча лежал в снегу, глядя вверх; его становящееся все более спокойным дыхание вырывалось белыми облачками.   
Небо на этом участке было темным и усеянном по-зимнему помаргивающими звездами; рассвет еще не добрался до него, если и должен был добраться вообще. Судя по всему, Якоб скатился в какую-то чашеобразную лощинку, и куда меньшую, чем другие «отделы» чемодана — камни были болезненно настоящими, а вот справа, уже в нескольких ярдах, отчетливо проглядывал натянутый «брезент». В его искусственной глубине далекий магический ветер гнал магическую поземку.  
Якоб приподнял подбородок, откидываясь дальше; снег милосердно холодил его ушибленную макушку, звезды наверху сдвинулись вместе с его движением.  
Там, дальше, прямо за ним, над землей парила большая полупрозрачная сфера.  
Якоб дернулся, садясь и переворачиваясь за одно мгновение.  
В рассветной — вечно сумрачной? — полутьме зимней лощины, безлесной, полной только камней и снега, парило то, что издалека можно было принять за игрушечный рождественский шар.  
Только эта сфера была смятой, изменчивой формы, словно зависшая в воздухе капля воды.  
И внутри нее был совсем не игрушечный домик.  
Запрокинув голову, Якоб глядел на кольца темного... дыма, гипнотически медленно сжимающиеся и изгибающиеся, перетекая друг в друга, созидая хаотическую, раз за разом распадающуюся и сжимающуюся вновь абстрактную фигуру.   
На мгновение она показалась ему похожа на тот дымок, что сочился недавно из чемодана Ньюта наружу, но... нет, этот «дым» был слишком плотным. Слишком... Якоб прищурился; если слегка изменить ракурс, создавалось впечатление, что завораживающий дым внутри этой мягкой, слегка фосфоресцирующей сферы состоит из мельчайших черных крупинок.  
Не отдавая себе в этом полного отчета, Якоб поднял руку, словно пытался прямо с места дотронуться до спрятанной тьмы.  
Его ударило в плечо — так сильно, что он отлетел влево, перевернувшись через голову.  
В следующее мгновение — нет, меньше, чем мгновение, — по обе стороны его головы, вплотную к вискам, в снег вонзились две белесые кости, острые, как копья.  
Прямо над ним нависла тварь, которая не должна была быть живой.  
Длинное, изломанное существо из сплошных костей — ни клочка шкуры, перьев, панциря, _плоти_ — ростом в холке с двоих взрослых людей как минимум, склонило безглазую голову, словно разглядывая Якоба. Ее морда — гладкое, вытянутое, скругленное снизу и резко раздающееся в висках костяное рыло, — приблизилась к лицу Якоба почти вплотную.  
Револьвера не было. Он вылетел из хватки еще тогда, когда Якоб падал с обрыва, и защититься ему было нечем, если пули и значили хоть что-то для этих оживших костей.  
Якоб смотрел, не мигая, и в его памяти против воли всплывали морды такой же формы — гладкие, странные, нечеловеческие, — куда солдаты судорожно втискивали головы, покуда облака хлора ползли над полями; и каждый лежал, как зверь, прижимаясь к земле и даже не думая, есть ли на свете магия, но убеждаясь понемногу, что Бога, кажется, нет.  
— Немедленно прекрати!  
Тварь невозможным жестом вывернула голову и часть «плеч», посмотрев в сторону окрика.  
— Астхи, не надо! Мистер Ковальски! Мистер Ковальски!  
Звук почти-падения — словно что-то съехало с каменного склона, содрав весь снег и наледь, и судорожные шаги-прыжки.  
— Назад! Астхи! Это друг! Мистер Ковальски, вы целы? Вы меня слышите? Мистер Ковальски!  
Тварь убрала свои «лапы», одним длинным движением перекинувшись вправо и, щелкая суставами, отпрянула еще дальше. Хруст, щелчки и костяной стук, раздававшиеся откуда-то изнутри ее фигуры, звучали почти как ворчание.  
В поле его зрения возникла голова с рыжеватыми вьющимися волосами, почти стоявшими сейчас дыбом.  
Ньют смотрел на него с неприкрытым беспокойством и искренним раскаянием; почти сразу он схватил его за руки, поднимая кисти выше и держа их так, словно это были анатомические образцы.  
Его собственные пальцы казались еще холоднее снега.  
Якоб не без труда сел и принялся тупо обшаривать взглядом взрыхленное и истоптанное теперь снежное пространство, отыскивая свое оружие.  
Тщательно оглядев чужие руки, Ньют выпустил их и удовлетворенно кивнул:  
— Слава Мерлину, вы в порядке. Мистер Ковальски, нельзя быть таким беспечным!  
Тварь, которая никуда не собиралась уходить, снова издала серию громких щелчков. Думать о том, что это может быть зубовный скрежет, не хотелось.  
— Конечно — хорошо, что Астхи успела. Она... — Ньют издал несколько странных звуков, словно слившихся в одно слово; среди них Якоб разобрал только нечто похожее на то же «астхи». — Не владеете санскритом?.. в общей классификации она... а латынью? нет?.. она — тибетский костегрыз Пеннанта. В смысле, не того Пеннанта, который маггл, другого. Да, я тоже считаю, что ужасное название — как можно просто разгуливать по свету и лепить всем подряд свое собственное имя? Отвратительно.  
Астхи-костегрыз снова щелкнула — один раз.  
— Хорошо?.. — с недоверием переспросил Якоб. — _Беспечным?_  
— Да, — сказал Ньют искренне, снова поглядев ему в глаза. — Вы же до него едва не дотронулись.  
Кольца тьмы лениво вились внутри сферы.  
— Вы сказали, что здесь безопасно.  
— Так _и есть!_ — выпалил Ньют и запнулся, переведя взгляд с лица человека на — на что там еще можно было смотреть, одну тварь или другую.  
Якоб встал на ноги, отряхнувшись. Он много что хотел бы сказать; отыскивая слова, он случайно увидел револьвер, торчащий в снегу дулом вверх.  
Якоб подобрал его и ничего не сказал, задав вместо этого вопрос.  
— Что это на самом деле?  
Ньют прерывисто, судорожно вздохнул, почесав щеку и ухо размашистым, почти песьим движением. Он словно колебался, явно не имея привычки беседовать об этом с полузнакомыми людьми, еще и не колдунами, но так желая говорить о зверях, как уже с упоением делал до этого, не только с другими зверями.  
— Пойдемте, — бросил он наконец слишком отрывисто и повернулся к каменистому склону. — Я там расскажу.  
— Снаружи? И что с копами?  
— Аврорами? Ничего, я договорился. Нет, в доме. Спасибо, Астхи!  
Не обращая больше внимания на щелканье позади, Якоб посмотрел на собеседника с большим подозрением. Ньют уже залез на каменный склон, перебравшись по камням быстрее и ловче, чем рептилия.  
— Мистер Ковальски?..  
— И до чего вы договорились?  
— До завтра, — дернул головой Ньют. — Все в порядке, уверяю. Сейчас чемодан в полной безопасности.  
— И где же?  
— В вашей квартире. Я убрался из архивов и аппарировал. Мистер Ковальски, вы идете?  
Якоб не без труда выбрался на каменное бесснежное плато и остановился перевести дух.  
Не удержавшись, он оглянулся в лощину: костегрыз, складываясь и раскладываясь при каждом шаге, уже обогнула центр и почти растворилась в дальнем нагромождении скальных обломков.  
Сфера висела в центре, слабо посверкивая, и тьма кружила внутри нее.

***

— Ваша хижина меня выгнала, — вздохнул Якоб в ответ на немой вопрос.  
Входить внутрь с хозяином этого места явно было не опасно, но Якоб все равно помедлил перед дверью. Хижина выглядела абсолютно невинно, но он уже знал, чего от не можно ждать.  
— Это — во имя Мерлина, так _вот_ почему тут... Репаро! — под указующим движением волшебной палочки склянки собрались воедино и запрыгнули обратно на стол; жидкости в них, впрочем, не вернулись. — Крип, ну что ж ты так?..  
Продолжая чинить свое жилище, Ньют другой рукой совершенно равнодушно смахнул на пол какие-то бумаги с грубоватого деревяного табурета, жестом приглашая Якоба сесть.  
Табурет скрипнул, и Якоб застыл на месте.  
— Так, — Ньют, глядя куда-то поверх Якоба, на стену, упер обе руки в бока — кончик собственно палочки ткнул его под ребра, но он не обратил на это внимания. — Ну, мы так разве договаривались?  
Из тоненькой щели в стене неведомым образом высунулась часть мохнатного, угольно-черного тельца. Разобрать на нем глаза или рот было невозможно — если они там были, — но, в любом случае, стоило Якобу моргнуть, как тельце вновь исчезло, скрипнув напоследок.  
— Вы что, в него стреляли? — Ньют, сощурившись, перевел взгляд на Якоба, и тот снова ощутил желание сжаться.  
— Нет, — огрызнулся он грубее, чем хотел. — Только вытащил ствол, и все. Я на крючок просто так не жму.  
— Вы его напугали.  
— Он напугал меня первым.  
— Это не причина вытаскивать вашу дрянь, мистер Ковальски.  
Якоб втянул носом воздух, чтобы успокоиться, и не торопясь выдохнул.  
— Я не способен выпустить когти или оскалить клыки, мистер Скамандер. Да, я человек. Я могу защищаться только «этой дрянью» и своей головой. И когда что-то пугает _меня,_ намекая, что я могу лишиться последней, я _буду_ вытаскивать оружие.  
Молчание.  
— Крип — скрипун, — произнес наконец Ньют, скользя взглядом по чему угодно, кроме Якоба. — Он... он из тех, у кого вообще нет никакого места в классификациях, потому что еще ведутся споры, вид животных это или малый народец. Или еще что-то. Ночной образ жизни и то, что скрипуны в общем и целом из «тех, кто стучит в ночи», не прибавляет людям желания их изучать. Обычно их просто вымаривают или выжигают огнем. Ох, Крип... ну, Литу-то ты зачем разбил?  
Фотографию в рамке, лежавшую изображением вниз, Ньют поднял руками, а не магией, и снова поставил на столик.  
— Нет, это я, — подал голос Якоб.  
— Мистер Ковальски?..  
— Снес ее случайно, когда скакал тут, как носорог в китайской лавке. И можно просто «Якоб».  
Ньют медленно выровнял рамку, словно стремясь поставить ее с точностью до десятой дюйма на то же место, где она стояла раньше. Волшебная фотография.  
По красивому девическому лицу, строго и почти вызывающе глядящему в камеру несколько секунд, пробегала короткая улыбка, чтобы спустя короткое время повториться вновь в бесконечном цикле. Треснувшее стекло делало некоторые черты слаборазличимыми — кроме этой улыбки, прищуренных глаз да тяжелых серег в ушах.  
Это было его делом не больше, чем волшебство, но Якоб все же спросил — хоть бы и для того, чтобы прервать неловкую тишину:  
— Тоже ваша подруга, мистер Скамандер?  
Ньют отдернул руку.  
— Что? Лита? Она... нет.  
Стеклянные бутыльки и пробирки вновь стояли на столе целыми и невредимыми. Треснувшее стекло, скрывавшее фотографию, Ньют чинить не стал.  
Он повернулся, помахав палочкой — вспыхнул огонек примуса, зашевелился мятый чайник и две жестяные кружки, — на секунду сунул ее в зубы и подвернул рукава.  
— И... можно просто «Ньют». Чай? Травяной чай, если точнее.  
Якоб не смог и не захотел сдержать улыбку.  
Ньют отщипывал по паре листков и стеблей от, казалось бы, случайных растений вокруг, и бросал их в кружки.  
— На самом деле, Якоб, — он, снова вынув палочку изо рта, рассеянно поискал ей места и в конце концов воткнул в горшок с базиликом. — Если я собираюсь рассказывать об обскуре, о Лите мне тоже придется рассказать.  
— Обскуре? — Якоб с трудом примостил ноги, вытянув их под столик. Табурет был ему маловат, но он ни за что бы в этом не признался. — Том шаре? Я думал, это яйцо твоей Астхи.  
— Нет, что ты! Костегрызы не яйцекладущие. Для размножения они просто отрывают свои половые органы и -  
— Я не очень уверен, что хочу это знать. Может, лучше про обскура?  
— Ладно, — казалось, Ньют сбит с толку и слегка разочарован. — Обскур. Это не шар; это то, что внутри шара. Хотя, конечно, очень грубо говоря — на самом деле, там не живое существо, просто... образец тканей. Кусочек для изучения.  
— Как чучело?  
— Да, но куда менее мерзко. Обскур... — Ньют задумчиво вздохнул; возвращенная из горшка палочка подняла в воздух чайник, и кипяток наполнил сперва одну кружку, затем вторую. — Обскуры — крайне малоизученные существа. Думаю, нет на земле ничего живого, о чем магозоология знала бы меньше.  
Кружка подплыла к Якобу, словно ожидая, куда опуститься; Ньют дернул на себя ящичек у плеча Якоба, заставив того вздрогнуть, и до краев полная кипятком посудина опустилась внутрь, прямо на какие-то смятые бумаги.  
— Господствующая теория состоит в том, что они вообще не являются живыми, — Ньют, спокойно держа в руке раскаленную кружку, сел на второй табурет, повернувшись к Якобу. — Считается, что обскур возникает тогда, когда маленький ребенок-маг подавляет свою магию. Что обскур — и есть магия, так долго и так настойчиво отрицаемая самим носителем, что она в конце концов... портится, перерождаясь в темную стихию, разрушающую все на своем пути и быстро убивающую носителя. Обскуриалы — это носители — редко доживают и до десяти лет.  
«Взрывы газа», — вспомнил Якоб.  
«Так они их назвали».  
— Значит, — осторожно начал Якоб, — в Нью-Йорке ты ищешь...  
— Да, — кивнул Ньют и сделал маленький глоток. — Да. Обскура. Самого яркого и заметного из всех, что были известны истории.  
— Нет, погоди, — Якоб пощупал пальцем край кружки. Он был приятно-теплым, а совсем не горячим на ощупь. — Если он не живой и не животное...  
— В этом все и дело, — с торжеством произнес Ньют, вскинув голову. — _Я_ как раз считаю, что животное.  
А вот на вкус травяной чай сохранил все свои кипящие градусы. Якоб едва не поперхнулся.  
— То есть, в Нью-Йорке существует некий ребенок, колдун, с... с паразитом внутри? Своей изменившейся магией?  
— Я бы сказал — «симбиотом». Но да. Конечно. Все на то указывает.  
— Но как? Почему эти авроры, или Конгресс, или кто там еще его не забрали?  
— Это Америка, — пожал плечами Ньют. — Не знаю. Может, Конгрессу сложно отслеживать вспышки детской стихийной магии. А может, она начала подавляться еще раньше. Нельзя ничего сказать наверняка, пока не найдешь этого ребенка.  
— И — и что ты...  
— Отделю обскура, конечно, — тихо сказал Ньют. — Я уже это делал. То, что ты видел там... это обскур одной девочки из Судана. Вокруг нее других магов вообще не было. Она сидела в тюрьме за то, что была колдуньей, а обскур все это время доедал ее изнутри. Будь он хоть вполовину так силен, как этот... я попытался помочь, но у меня ничего не вышло.  
— Она погибла? — понизил голос Якоб. Вкус чая, необычный, легкий и свежий, перестал ощущаться на языке.  
— Да, — Ньют снова почесал щеку — яростно, будто под кожей что-то ползало. — Я... магозоолог. Мне приходится много чего уметь, но я все равно не всегда... — он резко вскинул голову. — Но на этот раз я поступлю иначе. У меня все получится. Он будет в безопасности.  
«Он — ребенок?» — хотел спросить Якоб, но, помедлив, спросил вместо этого:  
— Так, получается, тебе нужен обскур? Но если он проделывает все это со зданиями, ты... почему?  
Некоторое время Ньют молчал; а потом, поставив кружку на одно колено и до болезненной белизны сцепив пальцы рук, ответил, глядя в пол:  
— Ты ведь не знаешь, что такое Патронус?  
— Первый раз слышу.  
— Конечно... это... это такое заклинание. Результат заклинания. Проекция радости, воплощенная в форме животного, наиболее... а вот тут мнения ученых расходятся. Наиболее точно отражающего душевные качества мага. Воплощающего скрытые таланты. Дополняющего душу. Такое... особое животное.  
Якоб задумчиво покивал. Особое животное. Ньюту, похоже, повезло.  
— У каждого свой патронус, и хотя порой они повторяются в видах — это нормально, — одинаковыми все равно не бывают, как не бывает и двух одинаковых животных. И разброс огромен — от мышей до сносорогов! Когда подростки впервые творят это заклинание, он не сразу получается телесным — поначалу это только такая серебристая дымка. Полноценный патронус — значимое для личности волшебство.  
Ньют дернул коленом; кружка дрогнула, но устояла.  
— Я сотворил своего телесного патронуса на пятом курсе. На рождественских каникулах. — Он кивком указал на столик. — И Лита тоже там была. Она осталась в тот раз в школе. Мы... я думал, что мы дружили. Она училась на Гриффиндоре — это другой факультет, не мой, — но мне было без разницы. Лита, она... из семьи Лестранжей. Старинный род, известный бескомпромиссной храбростью и служением идеалам. Пять или даже семь, что ли, поколений авроров подряд, если считать тех, кто делал по сути то же самое, только еще не назывался "аврором". И Лита Лестранж, ну, она была такая же.  
— Ясно с ней все, — проворчал Якоб.  
Уголок рта его собеседника неуверенно дернулся, словно Ньют не знал, имеет ли право улыбнуться.  
— В общем, как-то в начале января она по секрету заявила мне с горящими глазами, что знает, что случилось с фермерами. Там... до этого были проблемы; нашли у кромки леса с востока сначала одного маггла, потом другого, местных фермеров. Другие магглы подумали, что их товарищи сошли с ума... Лита мне рассказала, что есть подозрение, что из них выпили души.  
Якоб поперхнулся по-настоящему. Откашливаясь, он почувствовал, как что-то мягкое стучит его по спине, но, обернувшись, успел углядеть только черный комок, исчезнувший в щели шкафа.  
— Лишиться души можно несколькими способами, но Лита решила, что души магглов сожрал дементор. Резон в ее словах вроде бы и был, но вроде бы и нет — ареал обитания дементоров ограничен очень строгими рамками, он лежит далеко и все они находятся под контролем Министерства Магии. Она сообщила мне с большой загадочностью, что «ее агент» навел ее на какое-то разрушенное капище в Запретном лесу, которое и облюбовал беглый дементор, и его там уже несколько раз видели. Я... признаться, я не увидел значимых противоречий в ее словах. И не пытался отговорить. Я был подростком, и... в общем, мы отправились туда ночью вдвоем, чтобы победить это «темное отродье».  
Ньют выпил остатки чая одним большим глотком и поставил кружку на столик решительным жестом.  
— Да, не говори мне, сам все знаю. Если сокращать до сути, мы в итоге добрались до места; дементоров оказалось двое; все «аврорские» штучки Литы были бесполезны, как и ее собственный патронус, потому что она лишилась палочки в первую же минуту, а я — я никогда не был хорош в боях. И максимум сотворял тощенькую дымку, какие бы радости не представлял в голове. Нас было двое детей против двоих дементоров, и бежать было особо некуда, и они были уже слишком близко, и, ну — я собрал в памяти все, что смог, и попытался вызвать хотя бы дымку. А вызвал, в итоге, телесную форму.  
Ньют вновь взял в руки палочку, вертя ее в пальцах. Перламутр тускло посверкивал.  
— Видимо, дело было в шоковом состоянии. Не знаю. Дело, в общем, тоже не в этом. Я вызвал патронуса, и дементоры должны были прыснуть от него в разные стороны, как всегда обычно бывает, когда патронус достаточно силен.  
— Но все свернуло на плохую дорожку?  
— Скорее, на странную.  
Ньют прикрыл глаза, словно собираясь с силами, а потом поднял палочку, указывая в сторону.  
— Экспекто Патронум!  
Из палочки хлынуло воздушное, сверкающее, неосязаемое серебро; его свет словно сделал все в хижине немного красивее.  
Кольца тянулись и тянулись, сжимаясь и свертываясь, и наконец «особое животное» Ньюта Скамандера повисло в воздухе целиком.  
Его длинные завитки и обручи, — тысячи тысяч сверкающих крупинок, слитые воедино, — крутились, сжимаясь и изгибаясь в хаотических, абстрактных фигурах, словно танцующая птичья стая, скрывая еще ярче сияющую сердцевину.  
— Дементоры не испугались. Наоборот, вместо того, чтобы улететь, они медленно приблизились к нему и парили рядом, словно... не знаю, рассматривали. Я видел дементоров не на картинках впервые в жизни, но такого их поведения не описывала ни одна книга. Патронус — я тогда даже не знал, кем он стал, — тоже не нападал на них, а я понятия не имел, как его натравить. Судя по тому, что было написано везде, он сам по себе это должен был делать, но... в тот момент, если честно, я этого не хотел. Но он все равно защитил нас — ведь дементоры отвлеклись и потеряли к двум глупым детям всякий интерес. А потом подоспели взрослые, учителя и... авроры тоже, и, ну, — Ньют зарылся пальцами в волосы, закрывая при этом лицо. — В общем, хорошо, что патронус пропал за секунду до их появления. Но Лита его запомнила. И, в отличие от меня, она знала, как называется форма, которую он принял.  
Якоб, не отрываясь, глядел на серебристое создание — полупрозрачную, призрачную сестру того черного обрывка, что крутился внутри сферы в снежной лощине.  
Ньют махнул палочкой, и патронус исчез.  
— В общем, из школы меня тогда исключили, — подытожил он. — Не за патронуса, конечно. Лита никому не сказала. За всю выходку.  
— Погоди, а Литу?  
— Нет. Я... — Ньют неопределенно пожал плечами и добавил очень быстро: — Решил, что тонуть вдвоем незачем. Профессор Гриндевальд за меня заступался, но ведь что есть, то есть — я тоже нарушил правила, и мы чуть не умерли. Ладно. Эта часть уже не имеет значения. Как чай?  
— Отличный.  
— Спасибо.  
Они помолчали.  
— Ну, и где ты хочешь искать его теперь? — спросил Якоб небрежно.  
— Есть одна догадка, — медленно произнес Ньют. — Ты ведь живешь в Нью-Йорке... слышал что-нибудь о Храме Второго Салема? 


End file.
